From the shadows rises the light
by ShadowTigerGodess
Summary: My version of Kuroko no Basuke. Kuroko was a shadow. He didn't have many friends, but then he met the Generation of Miracles. To them, Kuroko was their light. They changed, he left. Now the Miracles must find their light to be whole again. Yaoi! GoMxKuroko! All characters from little to lot OOC! Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N My first fanfic, so please be nice and leave a review :) Forgive me for any grammar mistakes and sucky summary. I don't own anything except the story. FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS! Hopefully you will enjoy!**

Kuroko Tetsuya had always been quiet and lonely boy. For some reason he had a low presence, which led to him being lonely. He would always watch from the side as other children his age were playing games like football or tag. This continued through his life until he went to the Teiko middle school.

In Teiko, Kuroko joined the schools basketball team. He had always liked playing basketball, but because of his low presence he hadn't been noticed much, and that's why he hadn't played in almost any games. He was placed to the third string of the basketball team and he trained hard, so he could finally play in the first string.

When he had played in the third string for three months, something unexpected happened to him. He had stayed behind after the practise for more training when one of the third string regulars, Aomine Daiki entered the gym. After Aomine had finally realised that Kuroko was there and they had introduced themselves, they had started to play basketball. When they had finished, Aomines friends, the first year regulars of the basketball team: Midorima Shintaro, Akashi Seijuro and Murasakibara Atsushi had appeared to watch. All of them and Aomine had their jaws on the floor. At first kuroko had no idea why they had reacted like that, so he let his gaze wonder through the gym looking for any clues when his eyes set on the automatical scoreboard. He felt his own jaw hit the floor as he continued to stare. He had WON against the first string ace Aomine Daiki by three points. As the regulars at the gym finally got a hold of themselves the captain of the team, Akashi, dragged Kuroko to meet the team coach and the others(Aomine still shocked) walked after him.

After the incident Kuroko was transferred to the first string and he finally got to play in the matches. The coach and other first stringers were flabbergasted. How in the hell hadn't they noticed the little teal haired boys talent. The first year went by fast and the new Teiko team won the championships.

When the second year started they had to remove one of the regulars: Haizaki had becomed very violent at the summer vacation and Akashi had almost killed him for trying to force himself upon Kuroko. It had taken both Murasakibara and Aomine, to stop Akashi from outright killing the taller man as Midorima had counceled the shaked teen. After that,Haizaki got expelled from Teiko and his place had been taken by Kise Ryota. Kise worked as a part-time model and exelled at sports, so when he had gotten a chance to try something new he had practically jumped the chance. Kise had gotten Kuroko as his personal instructor and he adored the small boy. Kuroko had been named as the vice-captain half way through the season and he had also becomed the most important person in the team. Even though Murasakibara was the "baby" of the team, all of them worshipped Kuroko as their personal god, their light. Kuroko always said that he was a shadow, and he liked to play as the phantom sixth man, but others knew that Kuroko actually liked the attention they gived him, because almost nobody else actually payed attention on him and he was forgotten to often for their taste. And they knew that if Kuroko ever got serious enough to play at full power in the "light" he could beat ALL of them. When the second year ended at their win at the championships, they had gotten a new name for themselves: The Generation of Miracles.

But then came the third year. It started normally yes, but after about three months, they started to change. Aomine became to strong. Nobody could play against him in a one on one game(except Kuroko but they hadn't seen him play in a long time and they forgotted about him) and he started to get frustrated with basketball, skipping training more often. Akashi got himself some kind of crazy idea of always being right and Kuroko thought that the fame had finally got to his head. Murasakibara skipped training because he thought it was too boring. Midorima became too proud . Even Kise changed, although not as much as the others but still. Only Kuroko stayed normal, but he became more lonely than ever, because even the Generation of Miracles started to forget about him. Finally at the end of the season, Kuroko had finally gotten enough and quit the team. This came as a slap across the face for the Miracles, but when they tried to find Kuroko they failed. When the Generation of Miracles realised that their personal light was gone they became depressed. When the third year ended they all went to different schools, and they made an oath. One, if they ever find their light they had to immediately inform the others, and two, they will never ever let anyone hurt their light. With this in mind all of them went to their schools and waited for the day they would met their light again. What they didn't know was, that the day they were waiting for would be there sooner than they think.

**A/N Well thats the prologue. Hope you enjoyed :) I'll update as soon as i can so you don't have to wait. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 1: At the starting line**

**GOMEN MINNA-SAN! So here is the chapter 1 (finally!) Pls don't kill me for not** **posting earlier school has been very hard on me last few weeks. Thanks for the reviews at last chapter ;) NO FLAMES! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! ENJOY MY DARLINGS!**

"Basketball, basketball! Join the basketball club!" This shout was heard at the Seirin high school. A brown haired boy with a cat-like face was shouting and sharing flyers concerning the basketball club."Koganei, you're doing it wrong!" shouted a short black haired boy. "Well how am i supposed to do it Izuki?!" shouted Koganei back. "New kids join the basketball club! Basketball club needs serious help!" Izuki said with a grin on his face. "Ha ha Izuki. Mitobe put some voice in it!" Koganei said with a smile and continued to share the flyers. Mitobe just nodded and smiled continuing the flyer sharing.

As they resumed this, a certain teal haired freshman continued his way across the school yard. Unseen for the world around him he evaded everyone close to him as he walked trough the crowd towards the school. He stopped to look at the basketball registration joint, sighed and moved onwards. "_It's not my time yet_", he thought and sighing again he resumed towards the school.

Back at the registration stall a small brown haired girl and black haired boy with glasses were taking in the registration forms. "Few more would be nice...", said the girl after counting the forms. "I know Riko", said the boy pushing his glasses up. "Umm... Guys? I brought back a freshman...". Both students rised their gazes and almost got a heart-attack. There, in front of them stood a very tall freshman with wild red hair and Koganei under his arm.

"Is this the basketball club?" asked the tall freshman. "Y-yes it is. Would you like to join? We're a new club so we dont have any seniors but.." Riko started, but the freshman interupted her. "I don't care, I just want to play basketball, and it's the same all over the Japan no matter where you go", said the red-head filling the file and returning it to Riko. Then the boy stood up and left the joint. Riko started to read the application. "Hmm... Kagami Taiga... Oh Koganei-kun, Hyuga-kun look! His from america!". "Really?" asked Hyuga. "_It's going to be a interesting year..._" tought Riko as she collected rest of the files.

**-Time skip 3-**

The teal haired teen **(A/N Yes I know you know who it is but deal with it!) **was sitting at the bleachers and watched as the new seirin basketball team was starting their practise. "_Hmm... They're good, but they're going to need a lot of practise to even have a chance against the miracles... Maybe I should... No they'll have to prove themselves for me first... But when the time comes..._". These were the thougths running trough the teens head. He watched as the team had a match between the first and the second years and the second years won 58-26. He rose from the seat and started to walk away from the gym.

**-Time skip-**

Kagami had just ordered his hamburgers and sat down at a "empty" table, starting his meal. He watched out of the window next to him as the people walked past. When he turned his gaze back at the table there was someone sitting in front of him. A petite teal haired boy with a seirin uniform and a milkshake at hand looked blankly at him. Kagami almost choked on his food. "Who the hell are you?!" Kagami choked out. " Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you", answered the boy. "I'm Kagami Taiga. And now would you kindly explain why you are sitting at my table?"asked Kagami.

"Actually Kagami-kun, I was sitting here first. You just didn't see me", answered Kuroko without batting an eyelash. "Ah, I'm sorry Kuroko. I can move if you want me to", Kagami said and started to rise up. "No, it's okay Kagami-kun. I enjoy the company.". For some time they just sat there staring eachother, when Kagami desided to end the silence. "So you go to Seirin high, right? In which class are you?" Kagami asked. "1-B Kagami-kun, the same as you", Kuroko answered drinking his milkshake calmly. "REALLY?! Why haven't I seen you at the school before?!" Kagami shouted surprised. "I have a very low presence Kagami-kun and it's almost impossible to see me", Kuroko told the taller boy, finishing his milkshake. "Oh... Sorry for asking", said a little embarrassed Kagami. "It's okay Kagami-kun", Kuroko said and started to space out a little.

As Kagami continued to eat his burgers, he couldn't help but to think about Kuroko. The boy seemed okay for the most part, but something about him just wasn't right. As if he was hiding something big. Kagami was interrupted from his musings when Kuroko asked him a question: "So tell me, Kagami-kun, do you happen to play basketball?". Kuroko knew the answer to the question would be yes, as he had seen him on the team practise, but Kagami didn't need to know that. He watched as a wide grin appeared on Kagami's face.

"Yeah, I do! Do you?" asked a grinning Kagami. "No I don't, I'm sorry Kagami-kun", lied Kuroko with his usual emotionless face helping at it, "But I have a question for you about basketball. Do you know who the generation of miracles are?". "Yes I do, somehow. Sempais were talking about them at the practise. They're some kind of group of genious basketball players, and are rumoured to be unbeatable. There's five of them, and they're all freshman now and all of them go to different high schools. Their names are: Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi and the captain Akashi Seijuro. There are rumours thou that there is a sixth man:"The Phantom Prince", but no one knows if they're just rumours or not. Does this help you at all?" Kagami finished his long explanation. "Yes Kagami-kun, thank you. I have to go now unfortunatelly but I hope to see you again. Good night Kagami-kun", Kuroko answered calmly, while in his mind he was extremely glad that he hadn't been caught. "Good night Kuroko" was Kagami's answer when they split up and left to their homes.

**-Time skip 3 –**

It had been few days since Kuroko had met Kagami at the Maji-burger and they had had the

conversation about the GoM. Now it was monday and Kuroko was standing on the crowd at the school yard, thinking about the class orientation that was supposed to happen in few minutes and about Kagami who wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a shout: "Kagami Taiga, class 1-B. I will beat the generation of miracles and become the best of Japan!". "_Well that explains why I didn't find him. I wonder if this some kind of ritual for the basketball team..._". And indeed it was, as he could hear the second-years groaning about crazy coaches. He listened as the other three freshman introduced themselves and then left to the class."_This is going to become an interesting year..._" Kuroko thought as he flowed trough the crowd.

**-Tiny little time skip 3 –**

Kuroko was once again sitting in the bleachers, listening and watching the basketball team. Then he heard Koganei ask for Riko. "Oh coach? I saw her just a little time ago at the hall, but for some reason she was skipping...", answered one of the freshman, Furihata. "WHAT?! SHE WAS SKIPPING?!" shouted all the seniors at the same time. "Okay everyone listen up! If the coach was skipping, it mean that she got us a practise game against a very tough opponent. So be ready for anything", said Hyuga with a serious face.

Just then the gym door opened to reveal a smiling, skipping Riko. Almost all of the basketball team were horrified at that point. "Minna-san, I got us a practise game against an opponent that won't let us down!" said Riko still smiling sweetly. "Against who?" asked very scared Izuki. "Against Kaijo academy!" answered Riko, still smiling. "But they're an inter-high class team! Are you sure that we can manage?" asked Koganei. "Of course we can!" said Riko whose smile was beginning to creep everyone. "And I even have a surprise for you guys", and at this point everyone was officially creeped.

"What is it?" asked a totally creeped Hyuga almost hoping that Riko would not answer. "Weeeell... Do you really want to know?" asked the smiling coach. "_NO!_" was the collective thought of the whole team. "Yes?" said Tsuchida for the whole team. "Kaijo academy has aquired a member of generation of miracles, Kise Ryouta!" said a very VERY happy now the basketball team had only one thought: "_Shit! Were so screwed!_".

At the bleachers, Kuroko was having very confused feelings. "_Oh my god! They're playing against Kise-kun? He might come here to scout them out.. What am I going to do, I can't confront them yet..._"

**-Scene change-**

A tall, good looking blonde strolled trough the Seirin highs gates and looked around himself. "_So...This is our next opponent... The Seirin high school, very new and mostly unknown... I wonder if there are any good players around here... Well might as well go look, thou I don't think that there will be any potent opponents... Haven't had one since we played all together at Teiko with Kuro.._". The blonde stopped that thought, he didn't want to remember. Shaking his head he went to ask directions to the gym.

**-Scene change-**

Back at the gym, Kuroko had finally got his feelings and mind straight and was going to leave, as he heard the familiar sound which froze him at the spot. Fangirls. And if there were fangirls, there was also... "KISE RYOUTA!" was the joint shout of the whole basketball team. "Sorry, sorry! This wasn't what I came here for!" was the answer from the blonde inside a herd of fangirls. "I'm sorry but can you guys wait for five minutes?" asked Kise. Kuroko was still frozen. "_Kise-kun is here! What if he spots me?! No, he doesn't even know i'm here so he won't see mee as long as I won't move._". Kuroko sat back down at the bleachers, and hoped that the honey blond boy would not see him. **(A/N sorry but I don't want to write the whole Kise vs. Kagami minigame, talk thingy... It's basically same as in the anime but Kise won't be crying for Kurokocchi etc.)**

Kise was almost at the gym door, when he felt like he was being watched. He turned around, scanned the gym and sighed. Besides the basketball team there was no one there. "_I must have imagined it all... Sigh... You weren't here either... Where are you, Kurokocchi? Why won't you come back?_" Kise sighed again and left the gym thinking about his Kurokocchi.

At the bleachers, Kuroko sighed and watched sadly after Kise. "_I'm sorry Kise-kun, but I'm not ready yet. But soon... Soon you will ALL see me again... And we can all be together again..._". Kuroko listened as the seirin team below him talked about Kise. "_They won't win... They're not strong enough yet... But when they are I will help them to bring back all of them..._" Kuroko rose from his seat and left the gym.

**-Time skip-**

It was evening and Kagami was at Maji-burger, ordering his usual pile of hamburgers. He went to sit at the same table he was sitting the first time he met Kuroko, and thinked about that Kise guy. How can someone like him be so strong? And then he thought about the other miracles... If Kise was the weakest, how strong the others would be? And something Kise had told him was still confusing him. From Kise, the Seirin team had gotten the confirmation about the existence of the Phantom prince, but from what they could conclude from his speech, the miracles didn't know where he was.

As Kagami thinked about these things, he didn't notice Kuroko sitting in front of him, thinking about ways to get his attention, until he just decided to speak outloud so the red head would see him. "Kagami-kun, good evening.". Kagami snapped out of his thoughts, looked at Kuroko, and almost choked on his burger. "Kuroko! When did you come here?" asked a little flustered Kagami.

"A little time ago. How are you?" answered Kuroko, and they started to chat about little things like school and basketball etc.

After about half an hour, they had both finished eating and were leaving when Kagami decided to ask Kuroko a question that had been on his mind all day. "Hey Kuroko! Would you like to come to watch our practise game against Kaijo academy this saturday?". Kuroko thought about it a moment and decided that it couldn't hurt. "Yes, I would like that Kagami-kun. You may not see me in the crowd, but I will be there. Thank you for inviting me", said Kuroko with a small smile. Kagami had a full-face grin: "It's nothing! I hope that you will enjoy it!". "I think I will Kagami-kun. I will go now, Good night Kagami-kun", said Kuroko turning to leave. "Good night Kuroko!" shouted Kagami and left.

**-Time skip-**

It was saturday and Kuroko was sitting at the Kaijo academy bleachers, watching the teams at the court. It seemed that the Kaijo coach had irritated coach Riko and the Seirin team was getting fired up. He watched as the game started and Kagami broke the hoop. As they cleaned the whole court to be used, he noticed Kise going to the court. They went to the center circle and took their places. As the ball was thrown to the air and Kagami and Kise jumped to get it he had only one thought iin his mind: "_Now... It starts._"

**A/N Finished! I hope everyone liked it :3 I'll try to get the next chap out sooner now that the exams are over, so wait for it please :) Remember to review! 'Till the next time -ShadowTigerGodess 3**


End file.
